Cool WBReviewer/What If Bugs Bunny was never the mascot?
This is a What If..? video of Cool WBReviewer. Cast * TBD as Bugs Bunny * TBD as Daffy Duck * TBD as Collin Brady * TBD as Lola Bunny Transcript It begins in the headquarters of Warner Bros. * 'Bugs: '''All of the paperwork completed.. Check! My date with Lola, check! and the meeting with the workers, check! Then all of an sudden, Collin smashed the door and threw it at Bugs. * '''Bugs: '''Ouch! What the f.... Collin? What the carrot is wrong with you?! * '''Collin: '''Sorry.. not sorry! I’m here to take your role as the mascot. * '''Bugs: '''Um, sorry doc. I can’t do that until i feel like retiring.. * '''Collin: '''Let me get this straight, you’ve been working here for more then 30 years and you aren’t retiring.. why? * '''Bugs: '''You’ll get my role soon enough, but for now. Just wait. * '''Collin: '''Fine, i’ll do it myself. Then, Collin dashes to Bugs and throws him off the buliding. * '''Collin: '''Piece of cake, attention everyone! Bugs retired just a second ago. * '''Daffy: '''Wait a second, isn’t the title misleading? * '''Collin: '''What do you mean? * '''Daffy: '''Like, the title for this video should’ve been “What if Collin replaced Bugs as the mascot.” * '''Collin: '''This is just the intro, silly. * '''Daffy: '''What? This is just the intro- The intro ends as we see a background of the classic Looney Tunes rings sequence. * '''Timothy: '''You heard them! It was the intro! So hello my fellow Warner Brothers, and welcome back to another What If.. Today we’re gonna be discussing about if Bugs Bunny never became the bunny we know today. Let’s start! The video then cuts to the background of the Classic Looney Tunes forest. * '''Timothy: '''Alright my fellow Warner Brothers and Sisters, we’re gonna begin this video’s topic right now! (5) * '''Timothy: '''If Bugs Bunny wasn’t the mascot or never existed, it’s most likely that Porky would’ve remained as the mascot for a while. When i mean a while, i meant it wouldn’t last long. The mascot would either be Collin or Daffy. The video then cuts to the footage of Daffy. (4) * '''Timothy: '''There would’ve been a confusing trail for Warner Brothers to decide who the mascot is. Collin would be the easiest pick, but the other employees would disagree on it due to the character being a video game franchise. (3) * '''Timothy: '''Final time i’m mentioning the character, but Collin would’ve been the mascot instead of Daffy. Since he’s more overrated then the duck himself. Either way, but however.. In 2018, the creator of Collin died. And the game series is coming to an end.. So possibly- (2) * '''Timothy: '...The mascot would’ve been (sighs) Daffy.. And i’ll give you a legitmate answer this time. (1) * '''Timothy: '''There isn’t any characters to choose from. Porky was already the mascot before, but eventually the fans of the franchise will get tired of him. And Collin would be a mascot for temp use. And the rest of the Looney Tunes characters doesn’t seem mascot-use. So there isn’t any other choice but.. Daffy. I do need your guys’s help though. Tell me in the comments below if you think Daffy should be the mascot or not. Category:Transcripts Category:What If? Category:CNReactionGuy18's Ideas